Unfortunate First Ride
by Darkangel0345
Summary: Bella is going to meet the Cullens but with Alice driving-will she ever make it? All Human and EXB AXJ RXEM CXEs
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: HONESTLY, do you think that if I owned Twilight that I would be HERE?!**

**Unfortunate First ride with Alice**

Oh my god, I'm so nervous right now. I'm going over to Alice's house to meet her family. We've been friends for a few months now and she insisted on picking me up to stay the night at her house. From what she has told me, I will love all of them and they'll love me. I highly doubt that though. I swear we aren't normal because of how we met. We didn't meet at school; we met shopping in Port Angeles. I was picking out clothes and went to try them on. While in the dressing stall I tried on my all of clothes and was about to walk out when two shirts and five pair of pants flew over the top and hit me. I was dressed so I opened the door and said,

"Um, I think you have the wrong room."

She looked at me and said, "No, I saw you shopping and thought that these would look cute on you."

She smiled innocently and continued, "My name is Alice, and we are going to be great friends." She was short, had short black spiky hair and I could have sworn I saw her somewhere. Alice was literally bouncing up and down and then out of nowhere she looked over, squealed, and ran. She came back a second later and held out this dark blue halter-top and a blue jean mini skirt with black leggings. She said "You're my new best friend!" threw the outfit at me, pushed me in the stall and shut the door.

"Stay in there, I'll be back with more in a second." She came back with literally a shopping cart full of clothes. I was only in there for two minutes, how she got all of this then was beyond me. From then on, we have been friends. She has stayed the night at my house a few times and we've been inseparable. We are complete opposite-I hate shopping, make up, heels, skirts, and low cut tops. She loves all those things.

Somehow, I would always end up with her on a shopping spree. When you go with Alice it is definitely not a trip, she'll buy everything in sight. She is wonderful though and I love her. Anyway, I'm sitting here waiting on the couch for her to come pick me up. I have never rode in the car with her and am not anticipating it. I just ate dinner with Charlie and he was staying over at someone's house in La push for the weekend. I have nothing to do right now, but wait for Alice. I am-Ring Ring I got up and walked to the phone while tripping and hitting the wall. "Hello?" I said picking up the phone, and righting myself

"Oh, hey Bella, I'll be there in twenty minutes. You are not wearing what I think you are wearing, are you?" she said sternly.

"And what do you think I'm wearing?" I said slyly thinking I might be able to get away with wearing something I bought last month.

"I want to say that ugly rainbow shirt, CHANGE NOW!" She demanded.

"Alice, who are you yelling at now?" I heard in the background.

"None of your business, now go eat a CD Edward. Bella! NOT THAT PURPLE TOP EITHER! Put on that blue tank that is soft, NOT the one with ruffles and wear jean capris," she said.

"What are you wearing? Most importantly, what are we doing?" I said while putting on the clothes.

"Same thing you are in green, Rose is wearing it in red. You are coming to my house to meet my family then all six of us are going to go have some fun! Wear those Black Flats too." She added just as I was about to ask.

"Okay, I'm ready how much longer are you going to be?" After saying that, an engine revved.

"Twelve minutes." Alice said innocently.

"You said six, who all is coming." I said getting bored. She's probably on one of her 'Bella blind date' modes. I'm single and proud of it, although she doesn't believe me though.

Few weeks ago

One time, she set me up on a double date with her and Jasper five times…in one night. They were all terrible. The worst of them all was with Mike and Tyler. We went to the movies and just so happened to run into one of my admirers, Tyler. Alice said he should join us so we went to see a Romantic movie. (Alice was having one of her moments and threw a fit so I had to agree) About halfway into the movie when Alice and Jasper started making out Tyler looked at me expectantly. The only thing that I was thinking was 'yeah, come on-try to kiss me see what I do.' He leaned over and tried to kiss me, I moved out of the way, but he kept coming towards me. I pushed him off me and he grabbed my wrists and dragged me down to him as I was standing up. Some People started complaining while others were watching me instead of the movie.

To make a big show I grabbed my purse and the drink. Now I know why Alice insisted getting an extra-large Hawaiian punch. It stained anything and was sticky. I poked Alice and she moved away from Jasper to watch me. I dumped the drink on Tyler's head and made sure I got it all over his shirt.

To finish it off I threw the cup at him and heard Alice yell, "Go Bella." In addition, other people were cheering me on. I smirked and used Alice's famous strut out to her Porsche. When Alice and Jasper came out a couple of minutes, later we walked to the car and I explained what happened. Then there was the incident with Mike an hour later.

Alice had the sudden urge to sit next to jasper while eating at La Bella Italia** (I know very original huh?**) Her and mike traded spots and I was left sitting in front of Jasper with Mike beside me. While eating mike had one hand under the table and decided to start rubbing my thigh while whispering dirty, dirty things in my ear. I saw Jasper hold his breath while watching what was happening.

I leaned over and whispered, "Get your hand off my leg, before I stab you with my fork." In a menacing tone that meant I wasn't playing.

He chuckled sickly and whispered, "I like 'em feisty." I gasped at what he said and because he squeezed my leg at the same time.

"Jasper can I have the keys I left something in the car." I said innocently. The whole time Jasper could probably feel the anger rolling off me. I just gave him an angelic smile, in response he raised his eyebrows questioning what I was about to do. I cleaned off my fork and he smiled noticing.

As I took the keys from Jasper across the table I smiled and said, "Finish your dinner and don't worry about Me." with that I raised the fork just above my chest and slammed the fork into Mike's hand. He screamed, Jasper burst out laughing; Alice's eyes were about as big as the plates because she thought I stabbed myself. I got up and said, "I warned you." Loudly and this caught the attention of everyone around me, not that we didn't already have it. I walked out, once again using Alice's famous walk.

End

"Bella! Get out here right now!" Someone screamed. I recognized the voice and got my bag since I was staying the weekend with her.

"I'm coming, hold on." I opened the door and was immediately tackled by the short little pixie.

"I missed you so much!" she squealed

"It was only last night." I exclaimed

"I know that's what's so sad about it." She sighed. I walked out to the car with her and she was so excited. It was around 6:00 pm so this was going to be either a late night or early morning. I saw what car she had, and sighed; it was the Porsche. Jasper told me to avoid her driving at all costs. I was doing a good job at that, until now.

"Alice, do you mind if I drive." I said and she was already in the drivers' seat.

"Not a chance." She smiled and it truly scared me.

"Just don't kill me." I stated

"Oh, you'll get there in one piece. Did Jasper make any comments about my driving?" She asked sounding offended.

"Um…no…I have just imagined how bouncy and excited you are and thought you might get anxious to see Jasper?" It sounded like a question.

"Right" she replied. I got in and put my seatbelt on and she laughed evilly. Oh no, what have I gotten myself into! She backed slowly out of the driveway and then started to do the speed limit. I sighed, "This isn't as bad as Jasper said it would be." She laughed once again and then slammed down onto the gas. I shot back into the seat and started to feel sick. Every time she turned a corner, she accelerated going faster and faster.

When we got up to 105 she said, "I won't kill you this time, just wait until next though!" then laughed. I still had my eyes closed and my stomach was flipping out. Oh god, we had better stop soon! Please don't let me throw up in Alice's car. I opened my eyes daring to look at the speedometer then out the window. We were in the driveway of a mansion and Alice was going 60 down the long driveway.

There were people in the front yard, who were all playing baseball. One was a Blonde tall person who looked like Carlisle from how Charlie had told me; the next had brown curly hair and was huge. There was Jasper who had a worried look on his face seeing me in the car with Alice and her manic driving. The next was a woman who had caramel colored hair, standing by a tall blonde woman who I guessed was rose since she was wearing the same shirt as me. She looked like a supermodel.

Then the only one that really caught my eye was this bronze-haired green-eyed tall man. He looked up at me and said something that made the others look my way instantly. They were all strikingly beautiful with worried expressions on their face. Instantaneously Alice slammed on the brakes, I screamed, everyone came running over. I unbuckled myself in a flash, and shot out of the door running to the woods with a hand over my mouth. Woods surrounded the Mansion so I wouldn't have to worry about throwing up in front of everyone. Okay, I was still in perfect view of everyone, but I ran to the nearest tree and puked my guts up.

I heard Alice saying, "I'm sorry Bella, don't get any on your clothes" innocently. I heard gasps and then a booming laugh. Followed by two scolding voices, "Alice, what did you do to her." Along with "you're worried about clothes?" I looked over and saw everyone staring at me with staggered expressions on their faces.

"Jasper, I'm going to kill you, how could you do that to me!" I said while standing up. Oops! Bad idea, a whole new wave of sickness came on and I leaned back over throwing up the rest of what was in my stomach. By now, the whole family I'm guessing was standing behind me a safe distance with Alice saying how truly sorry she was with a not so innocent look on her face. Alice took me inside and showed me where the bathroom was, I don't think I'm going to be able to remember the way back to the living room. Alice yelled something and Jasper came in with my bag on his shoulder. He set it down while Alice dug through it to get my toiletries bag.

He looked over at me and said, "Sorry Bella, I thought she would keep it below 80." At this, Alice scoffed and came up handing me the little bag.

At the same time the huge guy with brown hair walked in beside Jasper and, "Damn, You look like hell!" the gorgeous blonde came between Jasper and the big teddy-bear looking guy and popped him in the back of the head.

She was about to say something when Alice screamed, "YAY, you didn't throw up on your clothes" I shot her a look that questioned her sanity.

"I am not crazy-don't you dare think that!" she yelled and then fake pouted.

"Said the person who just got out of a car after driving 105 mph for no apparent reason! Which nearly KILLED ME!" I yelled back at her. She had a witty comeback, but Jasper put his hand over her mouth and said, "We can finish this conversation when Bella doesn't look like hell –he glared at the human teddy bear- which is in about five minutes. She doesn't need an audience to clean up." Jasper said and then pushed everyone out the door shutting it behind him.

**Sorry people it might be a few weeks before I update again, I'm going to PARIS, FRANCE! WOO HOO. However, I had to put this up so I wouldn't forget about it. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:if i owned Twilight then i would not be here my little bunnies!**

**OKAY I haven't update in...forever, because well, VISTA is being stupid and won't let me. i have been trying every day and i finally got hold of a different computer so HERE IT IS. don't expect another update for another week. I can't get back to this computer until then.**

I had just finished up in the bathroom and was going to find Alice. I had no idea where I was going. I looked somewhat better now, but was lightheaded. This was not good for me, because I can be a total klutz sometimes. I was walking down the hallway, trying to remember where I was going when I heard a voice that was unfamiliar. I wouldn't have paid it close attention if that particular person hadn't been so close to me. I turned my head to see who it was and kept trying to walk at the same time. That was a big mistake though, because I tripped and was awaiting the impact of my face to the floor. But it never came. I felt two arms wrap around my waist and hold me about two inches from the floor. The arms quickly pulled me up and set me on my feet. I looked up and was met by these striking green eyes and a god like face…he was beautiful.

I was still in the person's arms when they said, "Hi, I'm Edward…Are you okay?" I blinked twice trying to right my vision because everything was slowly going black.

"I'm…okay…I ….think?" it sounded more like a question.

"Really." He said suspiciously. Edward seemed worried by the way I was talking, so he stepped back but kept his hands on my waist now supporting 97 percent of my weight. I started swaying, and just as everything went black Edward had me in his arms cradled against his chest yelling, "Carlisle. We need you!"

--

--

--

--

--

--

-

** () ()  
(-'.'-)  Like my bunny, it's kute isn't it?  
**

-

--

--

--

--

--

--

**Ha, The End...**

**…not really**

**I love you little bunnies WAAAAAAYY too much to do that to you**

I was laying on a soft leather couch in a dimly lit room. I rose my hands to rub my eyes but my hands were grabbed by two soft ones.

"Sorry, but you might not want to do that." His velvety smooth voice was so soothing. He let go of the and they were still halfway to my face when Alice burst into the room literally growling,

"YOU BETTER NOT EVEN THINK ABOUT IT ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!" I dropped my hands quickly and Edward stood up.

"Edward, how long was she awake, why didn't you tell me! She's my friend and you should have told me when she woke up! What is your excuse mister?" she didn't even give him a chance to respond because she was talking so fast.

"huh, well, I'm waiting! It better be a really good excuse…" by now she had him backed up into a corner and I was giggling sitting up on the couch in what seemed like an office. She was thankfully cut off by two blondes walking in the room. One was Jasper and the other was Carlisle. Carlisle put a hand over her mouth and pulled her out of Edwards face.

"I'm pretty sure Bella just woke up Alice. Calm Down." He said smirking at Edwards terrified expression. He removed his hand from her face and she still continued. But somehow she pulled a chair over now and was standing on it, eye level with Edward. His eyes widened and was trying to hide his amused expression. Jasper on the other hand was behind her laughing his head off.

Carlisle suddenly said, "Jasper, let her back in, in five minutes." Jasper nodded and wrapped his arms around Alice from behind, pulled her from the chair and walked out of the room carrying her. I was laughing so hard as Alice's last words were yelled with her finger in the air "…regret every day of the rest of your life!!" The door was shut before she could make any more threats to the still shocked Edward.

"Dear, are you okay?" said a soft voice from the opposite side of the room as Edward.

"I think I'm better now. I refuse to get in the car with Alice driving again." I said while running my fingers through my hair.

"I'm Esme, I'm guessing you're the infamous Bella that we've been hearing about." I blushed slightly and replied,

"Yes ma'am, I guess so." She was about to say something else, but someone was banging on the door saying,

"Let me in, I WANT TO SEE BELLA!! I STILL HAVEN'T FINISHED FIXING YOUR HAIR. OPEN THE DOOR. CAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSLLLLLLLEEEEE!!EEEEEEEESSSSSSSSMMMMMMMMEEEEEE,EEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDWWWWAAAARRRRRRDDDDDD! PPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEE" (just imagine Alice dragging out each name) "We're leaving in 45minutes and I've already fixed your make up now LET ME IN!!" she growled the last part.

My eyes grew wide I've never seen Alice this agitated-wait, did she just say she already did my make up?

"Does anyone have a mirror?" I asked hopefully to Esme Carlisle and Edward. Esme reached in a drawer and pulled out a small compact, I'm guessing Alice stashed there. At my house there was always one laying around. 'never know when you need to touch up!' Alice told me. I opened it and was shocked at all Alice had done. If I had the clothes to match it, I would look like a hooker...again!

"Please tell me that the clothes aren't as bad as this." I said to myself. Knowing alice she would not let me walk out of this house wearing the same outfit I threw up in.

"Not nearly!" Alice squeaked busting in the room. Jasper followed in behind her apologizing for not being ablr to hold her any longer. She literally attacked me. I took a step back, which pulled up part of the rug and caused me to lose my balance. Either I fell into someone or they caught me. But I was in someone's arms either way.They set me up right and I saw it was Carlisle.

"Thanks." I said quietly and blushed. He was about to say something when Alice grabbed my hand and yanked me forward. Being me I stumbled and fell into someone else. I looked over to see where she was at but only saw her black hair.

"Bella, you really need to stop falling into people's arms" I pulled myself out of Edward's arms, not that I didn't mind being there(A/N: Who wouldn't mind being there HONESTLY if you say no then you are lying through your teeth...or swing the other way(wink wink) NO OFFENSE to those who do.) and glared at her.

"Okay, now you can meet everyone!" she pushed me out of the room and we were walking side by side to what I'm guessing was the stairs. Alice(on my left) had this mischevious glint in her eyes and before I had time to stop walking she shot her foot out in front of me. Of coarse I tripped and grabbed the first thing to my right. Or I should say person. Edward was shocked and didn't know what was happening. I ended up taking him down with me. I don't know how, but he fell on top of me knocking the breath out of me.I guess we stayed like that for a few seconds too long because Alice feigned shock and gasped.

"Bella, Edward-what are we going to do with you two! You just met!" Alice was walking by my feet with Jasper by her side. Alice would never see this coming. I put my hand on Edwards side and gently rolled him off me so I could breathe. I accidently let my hands rake across his stomach and was not that shocked at all. He had a six pack and couldn't be more like a greek god than anyone else. I lifted my leg quick enough to make Alice trip too. HA! She ended up pulling Jasper down on her. I started laughing at them and tried to roll to my left.

"Bella, why did you have to do that Jasper nearly crushed me. I still love you though jasper, no offence." Alice moaned. Jasper, hearing this comment quickly rolled over. He was now on me unintentionally.

"Jasper…..Can't …..Breathe." I gasped trying to push him off me. I felt a hand wind around my waist and it pulled me off the ground. Getting up too quick always causes me to get dizzy, so when I started to sway I grabbed Edwards arm just above the elbow. OH MY GOSH-let me just start making a list of how perfect he is. His muscles were WOW!

He pulled me tighter to him and said, "Bella, are you okay?"

I leaned my forehead onto his chest then along with my hand and said, "yeah….perfect" in his arms, he didn't know how true this was

"um, just a little…dizzy. Gimme a sec." Alice by now was on her feet and helping Jasper up.

"Alice, you see what you did!" Edward said

"Oh cool it, she'll be fine."

Right now, I was absolutely more than fine. I stayed like this as long as it would last because it's not everyday you get some gorgeous, strong, nice smelling, hot guy to hold you. I felt someone grip my wrist (the one on his chest) and yanked really hard.

"Alice, how many times have I told you not to do that!" I yelled as she was dragging me down the hallway. I heard Edward chuckle and he was in arms length of me…so, I reached out and grabbed his hand now he would be ripped down the hallway along with me and Alice.

"What are you laughing at?" I said smugly as he was caught by surprise yet again and then dragged down a flight of stairs and into a kitchen where two people were sitting on the counter with Esme and Carlisle across from them (standing on the floor)

"YAY! Guys this is Bella!" Alice squealed and I winced at the high pitched tone of her voice. "What took you so long?" said the human teddy bear.

"We sort of got tripped up." I said shooting daggers at Alice.

"That's not what I saw." Alice sang.

"That's what I saw."I sang back

"What did you see Alice? And I'm Emmett by the way." He said

"I'm Rosalie, Rose for short." The gorgeous blonde said from next to him.

"Nice to meet you." I said. Then Alice shot her hands out in front of her like she was telling a scary story.

"There Jasper and I were, walking down the hall when we see Edward laying on the floor with Bella underneath him! When we turned around again and they were holding each other!" Emmett's eyes were huge when she said this and I remembered my hand was still in Edwards. I slowly slipped it out and pulled my hands behind my back grabbing onto my belt loops.

"That is not what happened Alice you tripped me then pushed Jasper on me!"

"Then how do you explain holding each other!" we started yelling

"I couldn't breathe because some smart pixie decided to push her boyfriend on me-which I would like to know if he nearly crushed you what did you think he would do to me?!" I yelled back.

Emmett was chanting 'fight fight fight' Carlisle and Esme were trying to hide a smile. Jasper and Edward were shocked. Rose was laughing holding onto Emmett for support.

"You should have moved! And how do you think it looked when you two were on the floor? HMM?" Alice yelled

"I couldn't have moved and it would have never happened if you didn't trip me!" we were face to face now and neither was about to back down…wait. There was guilt in Alice's eyes! YES

"You're right Bella, I'm sorry…" Alice said cooling down a tiny bit with a smug smile on her face.

"Thank you!" I said throwing my hands up in the air.

"I wasn't finished. You should just go ahead and admit now that you love Edward, and save us all the time and trouble." Alice said. I thought this over for a minute and then realized I could use this to my advantage. Now I can be in Edward's arms for no reason!

"You're right, I guess I should." I said seriously. Alice's eyes went wide and her mouth popped open-just like everyone else in the room except Jasper who was laughing silently to himself.

I turned to my right and looked at Edward, placed my hand on his arm that was across his chest then said, "Edward, in the lifetime that I haven't known you. I have fallen deeply and undeniably in love with you." I said in my sweetest voice, they all didn't know how true this was.

He looked dazed for a minute but then smiled and said, "It's a good thing Bella, because I love you too." Shocking, he sounded like he rally meant it! I never thought he would play along. I just stared at him but then wrapped my arms around his waist he did the same thing to me.

I lay my head against his chest and said, "I'm glad now I know for sure that I'm not the only one." I couldn't hold it in any longer.

I burst out laughing and said, "Alice, seriously?!" everyone with shocked looks on their faces quickly replaced it with laughter. Alice was fuming.

Emmett said, "When's the wedding?"

"December 2…. Five months" I said a random date that popped into my head.

I pulled out of Edward's arms halfway so I still had my arm around his waist and his arm around my shoulders. Emmett laughed harder.

Rose said, "Nice Bella, don't forget you still have to let Alice pick out your outfit for tonight." Crap. I forgot about that, now she's going to make me dress like a hooker…again. Hurry, suck up!

I quickly wrapped my arms around Alice and said, "But of course, I will always love you more Alice." She wrapped her arms around me

"Aww, I love you too." Carlisle and Esme were smiling, until they saw a horrified expression take over my face.

"Just wait till I get you up in my room. There will be no use in fighting, we'll just have someone hold you down while we dress you. Better start running to the stairs now before I make you look like a hooker…again." She whispered only loud enough for me to hear.

"Uh-oh" Said Esme and Carlisle at the same time. I pulled out of the hug and ran as fast as I could, without harming myself, to the stairs.

"Alice what did you do?" Emmett said

"Nothing, Rose I'll need your help-WE'RE PLAYING BELLA BARBIE!" I heard her squeal.

"Jasper, Emmett, Edward-stay outside my door so the hostage can't escape." Alice said menacingly.

I waited for them at the top of the stairs. Before we got started they gave me a tour of the house and brought me to Alice's room. Rose and Alice grabbed my hands,

"Wait!" I said

"What this time Bella?" Alice said exasperated. I had made so many attempts at stalling Alice looked like she would bite me_**(couldn't help it i just had to!!)**_ if i didn't have a good reason this time.

"I wanted to tell my Fiancé that I'm going to miss him, because we're not used to spending time apart." I said still teasing Alice. They let go of my hands. I took a few steps to Edward and pulled him into a hug.

"What look does Alice have on her face?" I whispered.

"Murderous. No one has ever mocked what she says besides Emmett. You're in for it." He whispered in my hair. His breath on my neck made me want to shiver, but I suppressed it. Oh, how I wanted to stay right in this place forever, his arms were made for me. I fit perfectly in his strong embrace. I got lost in my own little world for a second, but quickly recovered and said dramatically

"Goodbye Edward, I'm going to miss you. I've lived eighteen years without you I don't know how I'm going to last ten minutes!" I started fake sobbing and heard the giggles coming from behind me.

"Aww, they look so cute together!" Then I saw a flash.

"Now I have proof of you holding each other for no reason," stated Alice matter-of-factly.

I pulled out of Edwards arms and launched myself at the camera.

"NO, bella, this is a cute picture and I'm keeping it."


End file.
